russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TODAS Kids
T.O.D.A.S. Kids (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was a youth-oriented sketch comedy variety show created and broadcast by IBC in the Philippines. It is a spin-off of the network's longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S., the daily kiddie gag show featuring children in various comedic situations. Prior to 2013, Jeffrey Jeturian, the Filipino director, enlisted a group of kids and teens to create the first ever youth-oriented comedy variety show in the Philippines. Overview Enlisted a group of kids to create the first ever kiddie gag show in the Philippines with a fresh batch of perky child performers, some of whom can be expected to become popular comics in the months to come. Remember of Goin’ Bayabas, TODAS, Goin’ Bananas, Gags Must Be Crazy, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Eh Kasi, Babae!, Sic O' Clock News and C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment). These shows have all dominated the gag show genre in the ‘70s and ‘80s under home studio IBC Channel 13. The network has undeniably reigned in this format over the past two decades, and is continuously doing so with the hit Saturday night program T.O.D.A.S. Some say that T.O.D.A.S. Kids casts have started their career in the states. Some T.O.D.A.S. talents were seen in a call center located in Broadcast City. And some just enjoying their blessings while living a normal life. Yet then again these superstars changed the future of television making their show. With musical numbers, only the best can ever get to perform. Believes in making a singer sing with a popstar, an actor act, and a dancer dance. So you get more than the newest music, by the best performers. For instance, a number of the show's skits and blackout gags require the kids to play spouses, sweethearts, etc. We know that it is deemed cute in this country for kids to play little adults, but the jokes that this engenders sometimes risk coming off as too naughty for the child talents to get involved with, and could thus get the show in trouble. Revived the over successful format of Kulit Bulilit, the kiddie comedy show helped the showbiz careers of some stars a number of years ago. A lot has changed during this era. Most of them are non showbiz personnel already. Some say that other T.O.D.A.S. Kids casts have started their career in the states. Some T.O.D.A.S. Kids talents were seen in a call center located in Ortigas and Libis. And some just enjoying their blessings while living a normal life. Yet then again these superstars changed the future of television making their show Legendary. Like its predecessor, T.O.D.A.S. Kids fields a talented bunch of young zanies, some of whom can be expected to also come into their own as stars in TV seasons to come for criticism because it has cynically chosen to involve its young actors in some rather adult situations and characters. Engaged in discovering and casting talents for print advertisements, TV commercials, image models, radio guestings, TV series and sitcoms, movie, stage actors and actresses, singers and dancers. Different group of kids are joined together to perform their well-rehearsed production number. The talents in this show undergo with the audition and workshops. Talented kids who wants to enter the entertainment industry. It specializes in drama, acting, singing, dancing and personality development. With the help of Kapinoy Talent Center, talents are enhanced to develop their creative imagination and help them learn the basic introduction in theatrical arts and social responsibilities. Format Before the opening credits, the cast of T.O.D.A.S. Kids say 4:30 na, T.O.D.A.S. Kids na! since the show airs in the noontime slot at 4:30pm. 'Musical Numbers' Only the best can ever get to perform. Believes in making a singer sing, an actor act, and a dancer dance, only that. So you get more than what you bargained for the newest music, by the best performers. 'Kwentong Kapinoy Gags' Lyrics: :Mga Kwentong Kapinoy :Mga Kwentong Kapinoy :Sa IBC-13 :Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 Distorted coinage, it stars the kids in funny gags, set against the most beautiful sets. Whether in classroom or the Swiss Alps, daily joke to find the kids exchanging the funniest lines. 'Comedy Skits' Extended gags, featuring the cream of the crop, with their own special segments like how-to's- tips, "payabangans", etc. etc. Favorites are Pedring's home improvement tips (about a houseboy with his versions of improving life and living), and Cinco Chismosas (about five housewives who do nothing all day but gossip). 'Sitcom' Serial, running from Monday until Thursday, featuring spoofs of fairy tales, among others. 'Other segments' Innovative and totally new segments are being produced on a monthly basis to maintain freshness of the program. They can be skits, cooking segments, etc. etc. 'Backpack segments' Also shot outdoors, it features people, places, events, and what-have-you's, in a light and fun manner. Cast *Thirdy Lacson *Alyanna Angeles *Aldred Nasayao *Andres Muhlach *Sofia Millares *Lance Lucido *Xyriel Manabat *Kyle Balili *Louise Abuel *Joshen Bernardo *Ashley Cabrera *Ogie Escanilla *Amy Nobleza *Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. *Franchesca Salcedo *Izzy Canillo *Kendra Kramer *Gerald Pesigan *Barbie Sabino References See also *IBC-13's Kiddie Gag Show 'T.O.D.A.S. Kids' Premieres April 1 *IBC Board of Directors exec in a duoply *GMA, ABS-CBN and IBC, Tied for Best Station at the PMPC Star Awards for TV 2013 *‘Pamaskong Kapinoy’ Concert to Air this Sunday *Kapinoy Comedy Shows Unite this Month of Love *IBC launches the kiddie version of TODAS *Channel 13 'fights' the network war once more *Will IBC-13 overtake ABS-CBN and GMA? *IBC-13 Celebrating Holiday Songs In Star-Studded Christmas Special *Privatize IBC 13 Now *IBC-13 Dominates the 2015 Gawad Tanglaw Awards (List of Winners) *KAPINOY STARS DRAW HUGE CROWDS IN SINULOG AND DINAGYANG FESTIVALS *IBC-13 heats up this summer *Kapinoy Comedy Shows Gets A Serious Funny Success This Laugh of Summer *''TODAS'' *''Kulit Bulilit'' *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *IBC External links *Official Website *Official Blog Site via Multiply *T.O.D.A.S. on Facebook *T.O.D.A.S. on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television series